Women, often due to age, can experience three basic types of pelvic organ prolapses. These prolapses or defects are as follows: cystocele; hysterocele; and rectocele.
A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina. If the defect is confined to a centralized region, it is commonly referred to as a central cystocele. If the defect extends laterally beyond any such centralized region, the laterally extending portion(s) is commonly referred to as a lateral cystocele(s). Cystoceles, in general, are treated by an anterior repair which, in the past, has involved a suturing procedure or the use of an implant adapted to support the bladder in a hammock-like fashion (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,011 and WIPO Publication No. WO 02/38079 A2). The known suturing procedures suffer from a high re-occurrence rate. The aforementioned implants, while having proved successful for the treatment of a central cystocele, are not inherently designed to treat a lateral cystocele(s).
A rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina. This type of defect is treated by a posterior repair which, in the past, has involved suspension of the vaginal apex to the cardinal and uterosacral ligaments. Variations of these procedures have been performed using various mesh materials.
A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina, resulting in a vaginal vault descent. The common treatment for such a defect is a hysterectomy, followed with a vaginal vault suspension carried out by, for instance, attaching the resulting vaginal cuff to the levator ani, to the cocuygenous muscle, or to one of the sacrospinous ligaments, but not to both of them (the Richter technique).